degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Come As You Are (1)
Come As You Are (1) is the first episode and first part of the season premiere for Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on July 16, 2012. Main Plot Mr. Simpson starts off the term with an assembly where he announces the school is getting rid of its uniform policy. He also introduces the new junior hockey team, with most of them being new students. Dallas, captain of the team, is staying with Drew and Adam. Meanwhile, Drew finally breaks up with Katie, saying that he cheated on her with a girl named Courtney. Katie’s upset, but it leaves Drew free to finally date Bianca. Dallas and Adam decide to throw a party since the Torres parents are out of town. Drew gets drunk and Katie makes an appearance because she wants them to get back together. They go upstairs to an empty room and in a bid to reunite Katie has sex with Drew, who afterward, ends up passing out in front of everyone. Sub Plot After Mr. Simpson introduces the Ice Hounds Hockey Team, Alli asks Jenna and Clare if they plan on making any advances. Clare shrugs it off and goes to see Eli. She jokes with him that he's late, expecting him to flirt back. Eli mentions a NYU Portfolio for college, when Becky Baker comes up to them and introduces herself as the sister of Luke Baker, a player on the Ice Hounds, who moved to Toronto from Florida. She asks Clare if she would show him to her class. Clare accepts, and leaves Eli. Clare, Alli, and Jenna are getting ready for the party at the Torres house, when Clare questions whether her top is too clingy, making Alli and Jenna suspicious. Clare finally confesses to the kiss. She says she neglected to tell them because she didn't want to get her hopes up, and mentions that Eli didn't even bring up the kiss at school that day. As Jake walks by the room, Alli and Jenna ask for his advice. He says that Eli will come to Clare if he actually likes her. At the party, Eli is talking to a friend about his time at New York, and Clare tries to make an advance on him. Alli then charades her away and convinces her to try and have fun instead of obsessing over Eli. Later, Eli is sitting alone outside, and Clare comes out to talk to him. She asks him why he hasn't mentioned the kiss and he tells her it's because he's tried so hard to not be so obsessive over Clare. He tells her "the ball is in your court" and she says she's glad they kissed. He tells her that he's also glad he just wants to make sure she's all in. She then kisses him and replies with "Eli, I am all in." Eli then leans in and kisses her passionately. Third Plot After the announcement about the end of the uniform policy, Tori, Maya and Tristan are excited to go shopping for new clothes. Maya mentions that she wants to try out for Mo's new band. The hockey team walks by and Dallas makes a joke about Maya being flat-chested, making Maya feel insecure. Maya talks to Mo about auditioning for his band and Mo says he has a more "mature" vision, after glancing at her chest to imply Maya is not physically developed enough. Maya, Tori, Tristan, and Zig all go to the mall and Maya talks to Tori about what happened with Mo. Maya sees a poster of a woman in a bra and compares the model's breast size to her own, feeling even more insecure. Tristan then wonders aloud if Maya is thinking about getting breast implants. Tori tells him that she has a different idea. Later at home, after practicing her cello, Maya takes the "chicken cutlets" and stands in front of a mirror while putting them in, hoping they will make her look mature. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Come As You Are" by Nirvana. *As of this episode, there will be no school uniforms anymore. *In this episode, Degrassi students return from winter break. *This was the first episode to air on the new 10pm ET timeslot. *First appearance of the Toronto Ice Hounds, Mike Dallas, Becky Baker, Campbell Saunders and Luke Baker. *Dylan Everett, Craig Arnold, Demetrius Joyette, and Sarah Fisher are added to the main cast. *Spencer Van Wyck has been removed from the opening. *Fab will be added to the recurring cast. *The Toronto Ice Hounds hockey team were introduced in the first 5 minutes of this episode. Source. *This episode marks the beginning of Eli and Clare's second relationship and the beginning of Drew and Bianca's second relationship. *This episode marks the end of Drew and Katie's first relationship and the start of their second relationship. *Drew and Katie lose their virginities to each other in this episode. *This is the third season premiere to take place right after winter break. The first was Standing In The Dark (1) (Season 7) and the second was Just Can't Get Enough (Season 9). |-| Gallery= c30d335733b3abb19741940a69101b39.png f3af4f340d9b1f429efb6cb26c678f73.png f1de2bf7f2ca9539b50f4f864d3acfad.png Owenmike.jpg Drewpassedout.jpg WAHT.jpg jennacomputer.jpg e27d5a8a82ca0dfcf188af7c36750720.png ology-degrassis12sized.png degrassi_1201_02HR.jpg degrassi_1201_03HR.jpg degrassi_1201_04HR.jpg degrassi_1201_05HR.jpg degrassi_1201_06HR1.jpg degrassi_1201_07HR.jpg degrassi_1201_08HR.jpg degrassi_1201_09HR.jpg degrassi_1201_10HR.jpg degrassi_1201_11HR.jpg degrassi_1201_12HR.jpg degrassi_1201_01HR.jpg tumblr_m743qsWf2f1qh7kmao1_500.jpg tumblr_m743fzw8tN1r848flo1_500.jpg Tipsyclare.jpg Default.aspx.jpg Default.aspx2.jpg Default.aspx3.jpg Default.aspx4.jpg Default.aspx5.jpg Default.aspx6.jpg Default.aspx7.jpg Default.aspx8.jpg Default.aspx9.jpg Default.aspx10.jpg Default.aspx11.jpg Default.aspx13.jpg Default.aspx14.jpg Default.aspx15.jpg Default.aspx17.jpg Default.aspx18.jpg Default.aspx19.jpg Default.aspx20.jpg Default.aspx21.jpg Default.aspx22.jpg Default.aspx23.jpg Default.aspx24.jpg Default.aspx25.jpg Default.aspx26.jpg Default.aspx27.jpg Default.aspx28.jpg Default.aspx29.jpg Default.aspx16.jpg tumblr_m75qn0xxZ91qced9y.jpg degrassi-come-as-you-are-part-1-full-p23.jpg tumblr_m79he2KxsZ1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Drew and Katie break up 2.jpg Drew and Katie break up.jpg Maya in the mirror.jpg Niners 2.jpg Niners.jpg Party 1.jpg party 2.jpg party 3.jpg party 4.jpg party 5.jpg party 6.jpg party 7.jpg party 8.jpg party 9.jpg party 10.jpg party 11.jpg party 12.jpg party 13.jpg party 14.jpg party 15.jpg party 16.jpg|Drew before passing out. Party 17.png 544y.jpg 64545gg.jpg 544fg.jpg Err.jpg 5464fg.jpg 454g.jpg 4654fhh.jpg 4645fh.jpg 54tr.jpg 464rff.jpg 54fffv.jpg 454fg.jpg 554f.jpg 44f.jpg 45644f.jpg 456trf.jpg 4554gf.jpg Trt5.jpg 544tr.jpg Ertete.jpg 4t54t.jpg 5665tt.jpg Rtrr.jpg 454fv.jpg CAYAPt1_Snake.jpg caur 1 maya.jpg caur 2.jpg caur 3.jpg caur 4 maya.jpg caur 5 dallas adam drew.jpg caur 6 jenna adam.jpg caur 7 bianca.jpg caur 8 katie.jpg caur 9 eclare.jpg 1-101.jpg 7hhhh.png Iuhj.png 55ggg.png Uiyoo.png 897uj.png 7hh.png Fhjh.png 6hhh.png 1-21ds.jpg 545h.jpg Ryrh.jpg |-| Promos= *Psyched for Summer: Degrassi *TeenNick Psyched for Summer *"Bite Your Tongue" Music Video *TeenNick Degrassi: Showdown Promo *MuchMusic Degrassi: Showdown Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres Absences *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier |-| Quotes= *Jake: "Does said guy favor the color black?" *Clare: "I kissed Eli before the break!" *Eli: "Clare, if we do this I need to know that your all in." Clare: "Eli, I am all in." *Simpson: "Degrassi is officially uniform free." (awkward silence... everyone applauds). |-| Featured Music= *"Better" by K'naan - Heard in the opening scene of the episode where Drew, Adam and Mike come out of the car and arrive back to Degrassi. *"Stronger" by Kahn Brothers - Heard when Maya gets told by Mo that he is looking for someone a bit more mature-looking for his band. *"Come Alive" by Dvbbs - Heard when Drew apologizes to Bianca about the date being ruined. *"Up All Night" by One Direction - Heard when Maya puts the implants on her chest and continues when Bianca tells Drew she needs to leave the party. *"Balloon" by Vette - Heard when Drew kisses Katie in his room. *"Thrilla" by Arahm Lee - Heard when Clare leaves the party to find Eli . *"Planet Earth" by Shawn Hook - Heard when Clare kisses Eli. |-| Links= *Watch Come As You Are (1) on Vidzi.tv *Watch Come As You Are (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Season Premiere